<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home(world)grown by wowthwtslame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725308">Home(world)grown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthwtslame/pseuds/wowthwtslame'>wowthwtslame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst &gt;:), Angst factory, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Post-Episode: s01e49 Jailbreak, Secret Missions, connverse bc I lovr them, steven has had his gem pulled out before teehee, white diamond is a b word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthwtslame/pseuds/wowthwtslame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU where, during Jailbreak, Peridot finds out that Steven has Pink Diamond’s gem.)</p><p>The Crystal Gems are missing, and it’s up to the new Rebellion to avenge them.</p><p>Heavily, heavily inspired by hueue’s fic here:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957234/chapters/54876979</p><p>Marked as gifted for them because their fics are amazing. Find them as @ spooksier on Instagram!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Doug Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran &amp; Priyanka Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran &amp; Sadie Miller, Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Greg Universe &amp; Steven Universe, Lars Barriga &amp; Connie Maheswaran, Lars Barriga &amp; Sadie Miller, Priyanka Maheswaran &amp; Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Sadie Miller &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueue/gifts">hueue</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957234">Mothlight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueue/pseuds/hueue">hueue</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline of events before the story-heavy parts teehee</p><p>Also, I will be posting art for this soon on instagram under @ twig._  since some designs are different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">10 hours</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Connie woke up to her mother yelling her name. “Coming, mom!” She pulled on her jacket and pants as she ran downstairs to greet her mother. “You’ve got a voice message from that Steven boy.” Connie tried not to let her excitement show as she picked up the phone. Immediately, something was wrong. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Hey, Connie! It’s Steven.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” She braced herself. Maybe she was overreacting. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Just... seein’ what you were up to!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” He sounded... nervous? Connie couldn’t place it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">...don’t know if you knew, but there’s some crazy stuff goin’ on with a giant space hand...</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” Connie’s eyes widened, “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">...and we all might die-</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">“ Connie turned off the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car Connie’s mother was driving pulled into Beach City. “What was this again about a ‘giant space hand?’” Her mom sounded incredulous. “I don’t know but there’s no time to-“ Connie stopped as she saw that Beach City had been completely abandoned. “Give me a moment, there’s someone I need to call.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Connie heard her mother, but she sounded farther away than she remembered. “Hi, is this Greg? ...I was wondering about the... yes. Ok. Well, it’s gone now. I don’t know... Yeah. Mhm, sure. Alright, see you soon,” she ended. She started up the car again and drove towards Steven’s residence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Connie ran up the steps as her mother trailed behind her. The lights in the beach house were completely off. The house was dark. Still, she knocked, the familiarity of the rattling screen under her knuckles keeping her focused. When there was no answer, she opened the door. To her surprise, it was unlocked. “Hello? Steven? Pearl? Garnet? Amethyst?” She called as she looked around. Her mother entered the doorway. Connie practically flew up the stairs leading to Steven’s room. “Steven?” She lifted his blanket. His room looked emptied. She looked out the window. There were skid marks on the beach and an imprint that looked eerily similar to Garnet, along with a huge depression in the ground, but nothing otherwise out of the ordinary. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard Greg talking to her mom. She didn’t know how much time had passed. “Connie?” She jumped as she felt Mr. Universe’s hand on her shoulder. “Can I ask what the last thing you heard from Steven was?” Connie nodded. “A voicemail. He talked about a space hand and how they ‘<em>all might die</em>.’” Greg paled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They couldn’t have just <em>left</em>, could they?” Priyanka theorized. “No. No way. If there’s anything I know about the Gems, it’s that they never back down from a fight. I fear this one they may have been forced to...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Connie stared out the window. She watched the emptied buildings of Beach City fill again. She frowned. She choked back a sob as she realized...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steven would never be able to see this place again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She cried herself to sleep that night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">2 years</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know you can’t just keep going there, right? You’ve been at this for a while and we were thinking of moving. We can’t bear to see you like this.” Her dad questioned. “I know it’s been three years, but... I can’t help myself. I’ve made other friends and stuff, but I can’t help but wonder if they’re still... out there.” “Connie, we’ve been over this.” Her mother’s booming voice echoed. “I’m sorry, honey. But they’re not coming back. Alive or not, they’re gone. And Doug, we will only move as a last resort.” Connie sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Connie walked into the Big Donut. She didn’t know why she went there as often as she did; she never got anything besides a water cup. “So, what’s new today, Con?” Sadie asked as she leaned on the counter, Connie’s water cup already in hand. “Another argument with my parents. I guess that’s not new, though...” she scratched her neck. Sadie hummed in sympathy. “Hey, Connster. When you gonna ditch your usual?” Lars inquired loudly as he busted out of the back room door. “Eh... the day my parents stop fighting with me,” she joked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bid her farewells and walked out of the store. She stopped by the beach and took off her shoes, letting her toes be engulfed by the soft sand on the shoreside. As usual, Connie walked around the cliffside and sat on the bottom step of his Temple. Suddenly, a pink blob appeared in front of her. When she lifted her head, she found she was staring straight into the face of a...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lion! What are you doing here? I thought you had disappeared!” Lion simply plopped his head in Connie’s lap and rubbed his face against her lower torso. “Ugh, you were gone for forever and now you want to smother me with affection and cat hair?” She reprimanded. Still, she gave in, and pet the cat, only to find that he had pulled back and kneeled. His mane began glowing, giving her a painful twang of nostalgia.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span class="s2">There she was, pulling a sword out of her best friend’s lion’s forehead! How crazy was that?</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled sadly before she saw a bubble before her. Had Lion... given her a bubble? With a square-shaped and -faceted gemstone? Well, it was actually more like a metal, but Connie was so awestruck that she didn’t bother. She admired the bubble; bright pink with a red tint. It looked like one of St-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head and set the bubble down in her lap. She sighed. Connie has done her best to save any memento of her friend that his father had not taken. She didn’t blame him; his son was gone. She still wanted things for her own, though. She looked down at the full bracelet on her wrist and frowned when Lion nudged said wrist. “You want me to pop this?” Connie asked, raising a brow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She frowned and popped it. Lion seemed content and laid down by her feet. Immediately, the square gem began glowing, forming a large, stocky shape. When the body had stopped glowing, it revealed a woman of a muscular build with a star tattoo and rainbow dreadlocks bound by a magenta headband wearing a star-adorned apron. “Wh- huh? Where am I?” The large woman had a shockingly kind voice, though raspy and tired. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, hi.” Connie held out her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">2.5 years</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made this one especially for you, C!” Bismuth beamed as her newly-made sword shined under the light of the Temple. “Wow... thank you!” Connie had found out that Bismuth was a former Crystal Gem. After allowing her to stay in the Temple (provided she touched nothing human unless Connie showed her what it was and how it worked), Connie had visited everyday. It was like a second home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is perfect!” The sword was a gleaming paste pink with a large yellow star on its blue and magenta hilt. Connie swung it around, testing the weight and aerodynamics. Since Connie had found that Bismuth, like her, had wanted to avenge the Gems, Connie had taken up fencing under the cover of “trying something new.” “Ugh. This ol’ wailing stone’s been botherin’ me all day!” Bismuth shouted as she kicked the humming item in question. Suddenly, the sound glitched. “Coming— earth— need— away—“ were all the words that had come through. “Huh. Well that was weird.” Bismuth quipped. She walked over to Connie and sat on the couch with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say, haven’t you dealt with one of these before?” Connie looked up. “Oh... no. St- the Gems have.” She bounced her leg. “You <em>gotta</em> tell me more about this ‘St’ fellow!” Bismuth chuckled. Connie frowned. Suddenly, a huge thundering boom was heard outside and Connie heard someone rush up the Temple steps. “Connie! You! Something just crashed on the beach!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sadie ushered the two out while sneaking a discreet glance at Connie’s sword. “Hey... did you make that?” She quietly asked Bismuth while gesturing to the sword. She nodded. “Learn how to use one and you’ll get one. If you wanna join the Rebellion, that is,” Bismuth added. The group stopped a few feet away from a blue, spherical object, with a darkened patch that looked like a window with a tint. Said dark patch opened to reveal a slender, deep blue woman with a short bob cut, almost pixie, a tank tied with ribbon, and a glowing skirt. She fell out of the vehicle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally... I’m free!” Her soft voice sung. “Hey! Who are you?” Bismuth demanded. Connie readied her sword. “Wait, stop!” The woman shouted. Connie recognized her. “Lapis?” Said gem turned to her. “How do you know Aqua over here?” Bismuth asked. “She stole the ocean two and-a-half years ago.” Connie replied simply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... yeah. I did. But someone helped me be free.” “So what’s your story, Lazuli?” Bismuth questioned. “After... I was freed from the mirror I was trapped in, I fled to Homeworld, only to be captured again. I forgot what happened after that, but it had something to do with Crystal Gems.” Bismuth’s eyes widened. “The Crystal Gems?! Where are they?” She shouted. “I... I can’t say. My di- my former superior... ordered me not to.” The gem sighed dejectedly. Bismuth nodded in sympathy. “Well, since you’re not there now, welcome to the team!” She held out her own hand to Lapis’s, who accepted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">3 years</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sadie and Connie plopped onto the couch after a particularly tough sparring session with Bismuth. “Nice work today, Blondie! You too, C!” Bismuth complimented, leaning on the counter by Lapis. “I have to say, I’m impressed.” Lapis smiled. Sadie’s phone buzzed. “Sorry! I have to take this.” She got up and walked upstairs. “Lars, I told you. I am busy... yes. I just finished a sparring session... what? You... ok. You’ll have to come and talk to Bismuth. Alright. Mhm. Bye.” Sadie turned to the three below her. “Guys, I think we’ve got a new recruit!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">4 years</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been three months since Peridot had landed on Earth. Lars and Lapis were still cautious around her, suspicious of her every move. Bismuth seemed to like her, though. Connie walked into the Temple to find Bismuth giving Peridot the noogie of a lifetime. “Bismuth, leave Peridot be,” Connie chuckled. “Come on! It’s funny when her weird hair gets flat.” Lars countered. “Grrah! You clods! You know we have to continue our hard work on the drill! Do you want the Earth, your native planet, to be blown to oblivion?!” Peridot screeched. Oh yeah. They had been building a drill to stop a giant geo weapon called “The Cluster.” Connie figured it would be best to just let the gems deal with it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bismuth yelled for Lapis and propped Peridot on her shoulder, bidding farewell to the humans and warping to the barn Greg had graciously let them borrow for the construction of the aforementioned drill. “Ugh. Why does that thing even exist?” Lars huffed as he plopped on the couch. “Bismuth told me that when the Diamonds found out that Pink had not finished her colony, they planted the Cluster to destroy the Earth and the rebellion. At least, I think that’s how it went.” Connie scratched her chin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">4.25 years</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, I know we’re busy with the drill, but ‘Dot found a way to rewire the galaxy warp to Homeworld. However, since we will be easily detected on Homeworld and humans can get past gem tech, as Lars so graciously demonstrated-“ “That was one time!” “... we’ve found that connecting this gem tech from Lapis and her’s escape pods should allow us to communicate with you.” “Also, I brought robonoid healing fluid, lest my ship gain a bad crack or dent. I’ve never gotten to use it until now, though!” Peridot squealed in excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s the warp whistle. I’ve made sure to block usage of the warp pad in case another gem comes through. Good luck!” Peridot informed. Bismuth and Lapis also wished the three good luck, and they were off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie and co. run into trouble... ish?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I love the famethyst so</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, just remember that I can’t see what you can see; I can only hear you,” Peridot’s tiny voice rang in the trio’s respective earpieces. Sadie stepped off the warp pad and looked around. Lars followed. “So this is Homeworld? Kinda small,” he said. Sadie punched him. “That’s because we’re in a secluded room, dumbass.” Connie held her hand up to them as she pressed her ear to the wall with a door. She heard two sets of footsteps outside, approaching the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She backed away. “Retreat!” She whisper-shouted. The group backed onto the warp pad as the door opened. “Come on!” Connie groaned as she tried to muster the air to blow into the warp whistle. “Hang on.” A soft, calm voice entered. The door closed, leaving behind two short women, one red with a stocky build and a square-ish afro and the other blue with pastel blue hair, flowing down her back and over her eyes. Connie couldn’t help but think they looked familiar. “We’re here to help you,” the red one said. Her voice was higher and louder, but it showed more emotion than that of her companion. The women held up their right and left hands respectively, the red woman with a gem on her left hand and the blue woman with a blue one on her right. “We’re friends,” the blue one soothed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Sapphire, and this is Ruby.” Ruby waved at the mention of her name. “We don’t have much time, but you know who we are; at least, in a sense, you do,” Sapphire stated. She grasped Ruby’s hand and their bodies glowed, merging together. When the light died down, only one body was standing there. Connie looked up at the square-ish woman’s face, halfway covered with visors. Said woman bent down and dissipated her visors. “...Connie,” she said gently, putting her hands on Connie’s shoulders. The girl in question examined the woman and gasped, suddenly throwing her arms around her. “Garnet!” She squealed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is she <em>doing</em>?” Peridot yelped into Lars and Sadie’s earpieces. “Looks like a Crystal Gem. The tall square one,” Sadie responded. Garnet looked at her. “There are gems on Earth?” Connie pulled herself from the embrace. “Yeah! There’s Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth,” Connie replied. Garnet scowled at the first two names but softened at the last one. She rematerialized her visor. “Hm. Tell Bismuth I say hi.” Connie nodded. Garnet unfused again. Sapphire opened the door, only for Connie, Lars, and Sadie to freeze. A tall, purple woman with long, flowing hair, a gem on her shoulder, and a singular curl on the other, stood in the doorway. “Oh! Sapphire! I... didn’t know you were in here yet. Come on, the Famethyst is waiting!” The woman shouted. “That’s an Amethyst — Amethyst 8xJ, to be exact— and she’s going to lead us to the other Amethysts,” Sapphire explained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without warning, another Amethyst appeared behind 8xJ. She had cornflower blue eyes, long white hair, and a gem on her right forearm. “Hey! I’m here. Sorry for the wait, Holly Blue was chewing me out again.” She sighed, then looked at the humans. “Oh! The humans you told us about! Hey, guys! I’m Amethyst 8xL, or just 8xL for short.” She waved. “It’s <em>great</em> to meet ya,” Lars dryly responded while Sadie and Connie smiled much more politely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Amethysts, Ruby, and Sapphire, led the humans through the halls, taking care to cover said humans when Holly Blue walked by. Connie watched as Holly disappeared down the hall, then turned to the Amethysts. “Who was that?” She asked. “That was Holly Blue,” 8xJ responded. “Yeah, she’s probably gonna go help Blue yell at P-“ 8xJ’s hand slapped over 8xL’s. “What are you <em>thinkin’</em>, L? We can’t talk about that!” The Amethyst in question shrugged the other off. “Sorry. Forgot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, the group reached a room filled to the brim with cubbies and other Amethysts, as well as orange gems and a short red one. “Hey, Rubes, Saph,” a skinny orange one with a naval gem greeted. “You got those humans yet?” Sapphire gave a curt nod. “Oh man! You guys are back!” An Amethyst with disproportionate legs and arms barreled through the crowd, bending down to hug Ruby and Sapphire. Sadie and Lars noticed that she had floating digits as well. “So...” the Amethyst started. She stopped as she saw the humans in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Connie?” “Amethyst?” Connie yelped in excitement as she threw her arms around Amethyst’s neck. “Oh my god! You guys are alive! I saw Garnet, and I saw you!” She beamed. “Where are Pearl and Steven?” Lars asked. Amethyst blinked before covering Lars’ mouth with a floating digit. “Shh! We’re not allowed to say the ‘S-name’ around here or else Blue will have our gems in pieces!” Amethyst reprimanded. Connie and Sadie cocked an eyebrow while Lars pushed the floating digit from his face. “So, anyway, what’re you doin’ here?” Amethyst asked as casually as she could. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re here to talk to Pink Diamond.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyways here are the first two amethysts I was usin for reference:</p><p>8xJ</p><p>https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/steven-universe/images/1/10/Su_amy_3.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20170205075607</p><p>8xL<br/>https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/steven-universe/images/b/b7/SU_amethyst_%28hip_gem%29_crop_by_Infez.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20171128073739</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seeing Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie and co. run into some trouble for real.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gems collectively gasped at Connie’s statement, sans Sapphire, Ruby, and Crystal Gem Amethyst. “We asked some of the Amethysts to bring you to Pearl and they graciously accepted,” Sapphire explained. “Yeah, but you didn’t tell us they wanted to talk to <em>Pink</em>!” An Amethyst whisper-shouted. “Hush. It’s fine. I can see good things in both their futures and yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Sapphire explained the plan to Connie, Lars, and Sadie, two of the Amethysts hid the humans in their hair as they walked to the bridge leading to The Tower. “How’s it goin’?” Peridot asked loudly. Lars shushed her. “We’re undercover! <em>Shh</em>!” “Affirmative.” Peridot said no more. The Amethysts escorting Lars, Sadie, and Connie approached the other guards standing at the entrance of The Tower and winked. The other Amethyst guards, knowing the plan, scurried away. “So, when will Pearl be here?” Connie asked. “Soon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While they were waiting, Connie thought she heard yelling and whip-cracking down the hall leading to The Tower. She frowned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About five minutes later (no one was counting, so no one was sure), Pearl walked by. “Here’s your cue!” One of the Amethysts whispered. The humans dropped from the Amethyst’s hair and ran to Pearl. “Pearl!” They whisper-shouted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said gem turned, rushing towards them and embracing Connie. “It’s been so long, Connie... Oh, you’re right on time!” She ushered the humans into Pink Diamond’s room. “Pebbles, open Pink’s compartment, please!” Pearl said, her voice as singsong-y as Connie remembered. The Pebbles did what they were told and Connie, Lars, and Sadie turned to watch the wall open. Inside were magenta pillars and a deep pink path leading to a pink vanity. Pearl rushed the humans inside. “Holly Blue will be here soon. You do NOT want her to see you.” With that, the wall shut. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah.” Lars gasped. The pink room had little contraptions carrying multiple Pebbles and Pebble-built houses and other buildings. Mini escalators ran up and down the walls. Connie hopped onto the freakishly tall seat of the vanity, grunting as she leaned into the cushion. “What’s up there?” Sadie asked. “Where are you?” Peridot asked before Connie could answer. “We’re in Pink Diamond’s room’s room.” Lars responded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They heard Peridot gasp and shout, “That is <em>extremely</em> dangerous! <em>Get out of there now!</em>” Sadie interrupted. “No, Peridot. We’re fine. We had some old friends lead us here.” Peridot grunted and Connie could practically hear her nose crinkling in distrust. “They’re hardly your ‘friends’ anymore!” Connie turned Peridot’s volume on her earpiece down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Connie continues examining the vanity. There were little doodles of Pink Diamond and the other three and little Pebble drawings. There were also roses on the vanity, as well as a bowl of pale rocks. A few misshapen Pebbles crawled out of the bowl. “Hi,” Connie smiled. The Pebbles waved. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys! I heard something!” Lars whisper-shouted. Connie hopped off the seat and followed Sadie to the wall, where they pressed their ears. They heard a slumping noise, like something heavy had been thrown into the room. “Learn to act like the rest of us! Then you wouldn’t have to go to The Tower!” They heard a snarky voice snap. They heard soft sniffling. “Aw, is little Pinkie crying because she doesn’t get her way? Aw, <em>boohoo</em>.” They heard. Connie shared confused glances with Sadie and Lars, who shrugged. They heard the sound of someone’s hand slapping something. “Act like a diamond and maybe Blue wouldn’t have me do this!” They heard high heels clacking as a pair of footsteps exited. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My Diamond!” The door opened as they heard Pearl’s concerned face. “Oh, she left welts all over you, you poor thing.” “<em>Blegh</em>.” Lars stuck his tongue out. “I have some duties to attend to, but I brought some company for you!” Pearl’s kind voice exclaimed. “More Zoomans? Pearl, did Blue set you up to this?” A new, masculine voice cut through. The humans raised their brows in surprise but leaned into the wall again. “No, but they are humans. They want to take you home.” “B-but I thought this was my home.” The voice sounded confused and betrayed. Connie almost felt sorry. They heard Pearl sigh. “I wish they would have told you the truth.” There was a silence before they heard Pearl mumble something to the other occupant of the room and then exit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, the wall opened up and they all fell on the ground. “Ugh...” Connie rubbed her head. Lars and Sadie pushed themselves up and Connie heard footsteps approach her. She looked up and saw Pink Diamond’s hand extended towards her. “Ah!” She scrambled backwards. “Are you okay? I think you hit your face on the ground when you fell,” Pink worried. “Y-you... you...” Connie looked up at Pink’s face. Though framed with a neck and soft pink hair, the face was identical to one she knew. “<em>You</em>! Where is he?” She hopped up and pointed her sword towards Pink Diamond. However, instead of answering her, or even being afraid, Pink’s eyes sparkled as she examined the sword. “Oooh...” Connie shook her head. “Why do you look like him? What kind of sick joke is this?” She demanded. “Hm? Sorry, I was just so enamored by the artistry of this sword! It’s wonderful!” She beamed at Connie. “Hey, watch it, bub!” Lars shoved Pink Diamond to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lars fistbumped Sadie. “I just shoved <em>the</em> Pink Diamond! I’m the baddest bitch this side of the galaxy!” Lars cheered. Sadie rolled her eyes. Connie lowered her sword as she saw that Pink sat still, arms up to shield herself. “Uh, Pink?” She questioned awkwardly. The Diamond in question jumped at the mention of her name. She jumped up and Diamond saluted. “Y-yes, Holly?” Connie raised a brow. “Uhh, I’m not Holly.” Pink opened an eye. “O-oh! Right! Sorry, I just... Holly’s usually the one who does stuff like this.” Pink wiped her head and pulled her gloves off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait. She pulled her gloves off! Gems’ clothes are burned to their bodies! How did she do that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Pink’s hands came out of the gloves, Connie noted bluish rings around her wrists, almost like tight chains had been forced around them. There were also various bruises, most looking like the aforementioned welts from the whip. Connie blinked. Gems couldn’t bruise. Bruising was the popping of a blood vessel, and as far as the gems on Earth had taught her, gems don’t have blood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pink wiped her forehead with her gloves. “Sorry, it’s just... you freaked me out a bit, haha,” she smiled. It didn’t reach her eyes.Pink looked her fully in the eyes. Unlike the other diamonds, her pupils were round and she had deep brown eyes. Lars and Sadie noticed this, too. “Hey, why aren’t your eyes all pink and diamond-y?” Pink’s eyes widened in fear. “No one’s supposed to know that I’m only half-diamond! How did you know?” She pointed an accusing finger. “Wh- I just assumed...” “Wait, you’re <em>half-human</em>?” Pink nodded at Sadie’s question. “What’s your name?” Connie asked. “Pink Diamond.” Pink responded simply.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I mean... your <em>real</em> name. Your <em>human</em> name.” Pink blushed. “Oh... I’m not supposed to say it and it hasn’t been said around me for a while because the Diamonds want it out of my head... they think it’s ‘too silly’ and ‘too human’ to be a good name...” she scratched the back of her neck. “Well, we can tell you ours, then! I’m Connie!” “I’m Sadie.” “Lars.” Pink blushed. “Oh... I like your names...” Connie smiled. “Mine... mine’s Steven...”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😳😳</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The amounts of time between sections show how much time has passed since the events of jailbreak btw. Also the plan is to kidnap pink and interrogate her while taking the Crystal gems home</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>